Paper Wall
by Cumcakesxxxx
Summary: NaruSasu. Yaoi. AU, band-fic. Naruto Uzumaki was the opposite of Sasuke. The only things they had in common were the placement of the first two U's in their name and the fact that they were both lonely.


**Will be a NaruSasu Yaoi. **

**Hey, guys. This story is going to a music-theme AU story with a modern-day setting about Naruto and Sasuke as two Seniors in a California high school, who are both less-than friendly passive agressive rivals at first, until they realize their common passion when Naruto accidentaly runs into a singing Sasuke-music. Sasuke is a singer/pianist, Naruto is a guitarist. With some persuading Sasuke joins Naruto's band, and becomes the lead singer. Sasuke is, of course, a gloomy boy with a chip on his shoulder, and Naruto is the passionate ball of sunshine that's going to turn his lyrics from sad to happy. **

**It's an insainly cliche story line, but I want to have fun with it. The only problem is, I don't know how well my writing comes out...it seems to be very confusing to my creative writing teacher.**

**Could you guys please read what I have done and tell me how it is? Is the writting annoying/bad/hard to follow? How is it going? Any feedback? Thanks so much, guys!**

**If the reviews go well, this story will appear in full on my new accout, 'CaptainNikki'. **

* * *

Sasuke could list 150 things starting with each letter of the alphabet for the things he hates. _So _many things. He hates groves. Because they're useless and big and void of noise. He hates trash cans because they accumulate so much every day and are a symbol of how disposable our lives are. He hates Romeo and Juliet because old English is a _pain_ to read, and he seriously . believe in love-at-first-sight. He hates the trepidation that comes with not knowing who you are, and the cursory, depthless invasion of the insecurities that find themselves conjoined at the face with the callow age of seventeen. He hates perfume because he smells it in the hallways of the freshly painted California public high school he paddles his way through Monday to Friday, 'Red Rover' because one time it caused him to fracture his wrist and left him estranged from his brown Concert Grand piano for the six weeks and a half it took to heal, sunflowers because his mother loved them, undercooked rice, and the fact that his first kiss was stolen at the age of seven.

Sasuke could balance all the things he actually _liked_ in the palm of his hand (save for the piano), and shove them in his mouth without leaving any crumbs—well, depending on how much he chose to eat, but Sasuke usually ate tomatoes in pairs of two. The music part—easy, because he never left a lyric unsung.

It would have been obvious to _anybody_ how much he loved music. That while the world, and the air, and his dinners of instant ramen had tastes that ranged from bitter to bland, there was something about music that tasted savory and ignited sparks within his throat that would snap louder, and sting harder until they were fireballs.

Naruto Uzumaki was the complete opposite of Sasuke Uchiha. He was born on October 10, into a flurry of smiles and Christmas ornaments. (Though Christmas had been two months away, Naruto's parents had known it would be too difficult to decorate when the baby was born, and crying for attention ever other millisecond.) He could name 150 things starting with each letter of alphabet for the things he had in his room, his favorite of which, was number 26 under "G", and number 5 under "A". An acoustic guitar, worth $500 of his own money—which was a funny story. 15 year old Naruto had worked about a month with a bow tie on his neck cleaning up the leftovers of finger nail sized portions in some classy French joint. A month before he bought his first guitar, Naruto had promptly hi-jacked the job by captivating his soon-to-be boss with the dazzling comments his past-employers had been ready to deal out upon first telephone ring, as if they had been rehearsed. Of course his friends had been willing to play the role of 4 star restaurant owners disguised by the receivers of their cell phones.

The first two paychecks amounted to about $450 collectively. That plus an extra $60 from saved birthday money had been swimming around in his pocket while he was on his way to play super-rich prince charming on his first date with his new girlfriend, Tenten. Imagine her dismay when her new blonde boyfriend, arriving on a carriage of promises of a romantic dinner and new jewelry hadn't a ring or necklace cradled beneath his classic diamond grin, but a guitar. She motioned to her formal dress with a painted caramel finger and a scowl. "I thought we were going on a date?" Naruto shrugged.

"I wish I had the money, babe, but…" He tapped the wood of the soundboard. "It was love at first sight."

Needless to say, a throbbing, helpless break up song was in order. But the chords to the song he picked were too hard, so that night, Naruto played his first love song instead.

From Sasuke's clean, fair skin, so white that it molded together with the keys on his piano when he played, Naruto's skin deepened to a soft caramel color around the baby fat of his still developing 17 year-old face, against the purple gumball bruises that never seemed to go away, (though Naruto _insisted_ to his doting brunette foster father that he had _stopped_ running from the cops on a bi-daily basis) to the guitar string-calloused finger pads he'd later use to spread Sasuke's lips open in preparation for a tongue excavation.

Naruto Uzumaki was the opposite of Sasuke. The only things they had in common were the placement of the first two _U_'s in their name and the fact that they were lonely.


End file.
